My Life as a dirty Mistress
by littlemissrockstar1111
Summary: Follow Mer and mark as they enroll friends into the dirty mistress club. Short chapters, speedy updates. Mer/Mark if requested. the first chapter is not the best but I promise they will get better. R&R. I really want to hear from you all! So please R&R...
1. Izzie

**My Life in the Dirty Mistress's Club: Chap one Izzie.**

Every chapter includes Meredith and Mark who are recruiting more dirty mistresses. A new person every episode. This chapter is Izzie. Chapters may be short but I will update often.

"**Ok so Izzie, Tell Meredith and I why you think that you should be able to join?"**

"**Well for starters I slept with a married man."**

"**Ok well that pretty much makes you qualify." Mark said sarcastically as Meredith slapped him.**

"**This has to be harder. Izzie what did you feel like after you had sex with George?"**

"**How do you know it was George?" She said looking at Meredith who had the "I live with you so technically I know everything about you" on her face. "Right well I felt anger, and guilt."**

"**Ok. So would you do it again?"**

**  
"I sleep with George every night." **

"**Izzie! That's not the point."**

"**Ok, ok fine. No I wouldn't sleep with another married man."**

"**Ok then well how about a married woman?" Mark chimed in.**

"**Um…. no."**

"**Just checking." He said grinning.**

"**As always Mark." Meredith replied.**

"**You know I love ya right Mer?" **

"**Every night!" Meredith added.**

"**How's come every time I try to tell you how much I love you or how gorgeous you look you have to make a perverted comment?"**

"**Because I love you too Mark and I guess I stole a few pages out of your book…"**

"**Uh guys… not to be rude but am I in?"**

"**Yeah definitely. Sign here, here, here, here, here, and down here."**

"**Why?"**

"**Legal purposes."**

**  
"Man you guys really take this seriously."**

"**Its great." **

"**You have to pay your 10.00$ entry fee."**

"**Ok here ya go. May I ask why there is an entry fee?"**

**  
"All cool clubs have them and I think that if we get enough people we could have like get together's and the money all goes into that."**

"**Well that makes sense, Mer."**

"**So I have to start drinking a lot."**

**  
"Yep you have to be able to at least drink 5 shots of tequila…. Joe? Hit her up."**

"**Yes mam."**

"**You are ruling the meetings again Meredith, remember I told you let me talk some."**

**  
"Ok Mark jeez."**

"**Well me and Mark gotta go do stuff so I guess we will see you tomorrow same time we have another enrollment and you get to help us."**

**  
"Ok can I ask who?"**

"Cristina."

"**What the hell did she do?"**

"**Trust me if I knew so would you."**

"**Well bye Meredith, Mark." Izzie said stumbling to the taxi Joe had called for her. Sure that this dirty mistress club would be her big break. **

_Ok just so you know. The dirty mistress club is like an organization in my story. So they are doctors on the week, DM's by weekend. Going to clubs, dirty dancing, drinking, and having sex. And if reviewer's want Mer/Mark. R&R. I promise next chapter will be better and perhaps longer. But it depends on if I get any reviews._

_**  
-Bree**_


	2. Cristina

My life as a dirty Mistress: Chap 2- Cristina

_Well thanks to the reviews this will be continued! Thanks for the support you guys are great! And I have decided this will be MerMark after I have enrolled all of the wanted people into DMC then I will focus it on them and they will have their ups and downs. But they will be together definitely, starting as a fling then getting deeper chapter by chapter._

_**Thanks and keep reviewing.**_

Cristina walked into the dirty bar where she saw Mark and Meredith sitting at the bar. She didn't know why she was even doing this but she wanted to try after all she was Cristina, the best. 

"**Cristina!" said a very drunk Meredith.**

"**Mer you are drunk, and Mark isn't… that's really weird."**

"**Somebody had to be sober to take her home."**

"**Oh thanks mark…. I love you." Meredith said before latching onto him.**

**  
"You mean take advantage of her." Cristina said and rolled her eyes.**

**  
"I would never…" Mark replied with a grin.**

"**Ok lets get this over with…"**

"**Cristina why do you think you would be fit for the group?"**

"**I slept with my boss."**

**  
"Well that's a pretty good indicator."**

"**Izzie what do you think?"**

**  
"Im going to say yes." **

"**Ok Meredith?"**

"**yes. Wait what are we doing? Where am I? Oh hi Mark when did you get here?"**

**  
"Meredith we are discussing whether Cristina should be allowed into the Dirty Mistress Club. What do you think?"**

"**Well she did sleep with her boss and not tell him she was pregnant." **

"**I say yes." **

"**You always say yes." Mark said giving her a dirty look, she grinned.**

"**Well the leader speaks so yes you're in, ****Sign here, here, here, here, here, and down here."**

"**What's the purpose of all that?"**

**  
"We say it every time!" Mark complained. **

"**All cool clubs have them and I think that if we get enough people we could have like get together's and the money all goes into that." Izzie said remembering the day before.**

"**Well someone learns fast."**

"**Are we done here?" Cristina said huffing.**

"**Cranky… jeez but yes we are you can go cause we all know you can down 5 shots of tequila."**

"Hell yeah I can shoot tequila. Not as good as Meredith can but pretty damn good."

"**Yeah well don't worry about mer, I will take her home." Mark said.**

"**Don't try anything McSteamy." Cristina said.**

**  
"Yes mother." **

"**Don't make me throw up."**

"**Alright." He said putting a hand around Meredith's waist leading her out of the bar to his car.**

"**So your place or mine Mark?"**

**  
"Seriously?"**

**  
"What would you expect?"**

"**Well a 'please take me home, I will see you in the morning.' Kind of answer."**

"**You should know me well enough to know im not like that."**

"**Ok well my place it is then." He said driving in the direction of his home, ready to have the greatest fling of his life… or was it just a fling?**

_**Well I am being mean and stopping it there. I would like reviews I was so surprised with the reviews last time! And we will see a HUGE move in the MerMark relationship in the next chapter "The Morning After" thanks and please review!**_


	3. The Morning After

My life as a dirty mistress Chap. 3:The Morning After

Well I am glad with the outcome of reviews I got. This is the third chapter and it tells about what happened after Mark took Meredith home… she wakes up in his arms… what is his reaction? Her's? Derek's? Well here it is. Please R&R.

Meredith woke up, she could barely see and the room she was in did not look familiar at all. Looking over at the person beside her she flinched…none other than Mark, her ex-boyfriend's best friend. She was screwed…literally.

"**Hey beautiful." He said noticing the look on her face, distressed. "Use your words, Mer." **

"**We…had sex?" She questioned. **

"**Hell yes. The best sex ever." He said with a grin.**

"**Did you use a condom?"**

"Take a chill pill mer. I did." He said pointing to the open package on the ground.

"**Good." She collapsed back into bed. He rolled over and looked at her.'**

"**Meredith?"**

"**Yeah, Mark?" she asked with her eyes shut.**

"**What does this mean?" **

"Meredith, what does this mean?" Derek said giving her an intense look through the silence as Callie walked in.

"The sex?" She asked knowing it was stupid but she needed more time to think. She couldn't love Mark could she? She definitely felt like she did. What did she have to loose? He was good looking, had close ties to Derek [make him jealous. Sure worked for Addison, and he liked sex. The perfect fling.

"**Yeah…what did you think?"**

"**It means you have a choice to make… Cause we could do this. Make this work. Make us work. For awhile I mean." She said shrugging.**

"**I like the way you think." He said pouncing her back onto the bed as she giggled. She felt bad that he was so into this because it was just a fling, right?**

"**We better get ready to go to work."**

"Crap! I don't have a shirt to wear." She said holding up the t-shirt she had worn last night. It had a large rip down the front from her and Mark's night.

"**Take this." He said handing her one of his shirts.**

"**Its too big." She whined.**

"**Well do prefer too big or your boobs hanging out. I wouldn't mind either way but whatever makes you more comfortable." **

"**Funny Mark." She said pulling on her clothes and grabbing the coffee he handed her.**

"**You ready to see a very pissy Derek." **

"**I've been waiting too long already." **

"**Ok then let's go." In about 10 minutes they were at the hospital and walking through the parking lot.  
**

"**Look." Mark said pointing to Derek who looked like someone had just killed his dog. He hadn't even seen Mark and Meredith yet. Meredith grabbed Mark's hand.**

"**Well, well, well someone's forward." **

"**Oh this is why I love you." She said kissing him lightly on the cheek. Turning back to Derek who slammed his car door and threw the keys down.**

"**Maybe he's mad because Rose has a penis instead of a vagina." Mark said grinning. Meredith laughed, she didn't remember ever being this happy with anyone… but this was just a fling… the perfect fling. **

"**Maybe. Or she gave him syph. She is a nurse ya know, that's pretty much all they are good at." Meredith said and Mark laughed with her, her hand still held in his. The laughing caused Derek to look at them. His already high temper made him very angry. **

"**Get your hands off her!" Derek said to Mark.**

"**Whoa, chill man. You two broke up remember? Your with what's her face now…"**

"**Rose…" Derek said impatiently. **

"**Yeah Derek you don't get to tell me who I date." She said knowing it was just a fling… or was it more? It felt like so much more.**

**Derek thought it himself. 'So they are dating, damn. It doesn't seem to bother her that im with Rose. Huh, that's weird, it bothers me. I thought she loved me, I still love her.' He couldn't stand here anymore so he walked away. After Mark and Meredith had gotten in the building Mark was going to walk to his locker room.**

"**Mark?"**

**  
"Yeah, Sweetheart?"**

"**Sweetheart?"**

"**Thought it would help piss Derek off…"**

"Well you can keep doing it just not to piss Derek off." 

"**Well alright, what is it that you want?"**

**  
"Can you walk me to my locker room?"**

"**Sure…" he paused for a moment. "Sugar muffin." Derek paused when he heard this. Meredith never let him call her nicknames. Not even, hun.**

"**Sugar muffin? 5 seconds ago it was sweetheart. Now its sugar muffin…"**

"**Well I just thought I would be calling you sugar and muffin so why not start with both."**

"Well just walk me to my damn locker room so im not late for rounds, my interns think im horrible."

"**Except O'Malley. He knows so." Mark said kidding.**

"**Haha very funny." She said playfully slapping him.**

**  
"Well I guess this is where we part ways." He said grinning.**

"**I guess so, McSteamy."**

"**So I get a nickname?"**

"**Correction…McName." George said walking past awkwardly. **

"**Yeah anyways bye." She said hugging him as he turned and walked away.**

"**What the hell was that Meredith?" Cristina asked.**

"**What was what?"**

"**The nicknames and the PDA with Sloan?"**

"**McNames." George corrected again.**

"**Whatever bambi. Wait what the hell is bambi doing here?"**

**  
"I have permission. I have the best resident ever." George said pointing to George.**

"**No George I am the best resident." Cristina argued.**

"**Whatever you say Cristina."**

**  
"Dr. Yang." Cristina corrected.**

"**Right." **

"**Well I will see you out there in twenty minutes, Meredith." George said to her. She simply nodded and ran into the restroom, she had just gotten sick. **

"**Meredith are you pregnant?" Meredith puked again and chanted. 'I can't be pregnant.' If she was what the hell was she going to do? He had used a condom. This was just great!**

_**Well there is chapter 3. The next chapter is called "What have I done to deserve this?" Please read and review and I will have the next chapter out by 9 o'clock at night tomorrow!**_


	4. What have I done to deserve this?

**My life as a dirty mistress Chap 4: What have I done to deserve this?**

I haven't gotten many reviews but I will do the next chapter and go from there. But I will stop if the readers don't like my story. Its one most people could probably live without. But anyway here we go. This may be the last chapter if I don't get reviews…

Meredith collapsed by the toilet. She was puking and choking at the same time and she felt like she was dying.

"**Can someone help me?" **

"**Meredith what's wrong?" Alex said running in and holding her hair back.**

"**I don't know." She said as he took her hand and led her to a stretcher and gave her a puke bucket.**

"**Hold on Mer, I am gonna get some help to get you down to a room."**

"**Ok." She said before blacking out.**

"**Dr. Bailey. Grey collapsed in the locker room" Alex told her matter- of- factly.**

"**What the hell's wrong with her now?"**

"**No one knows."**

"**Ok run tests. The whole work up."  
**

"**Yes mam." **

"**Meredith can you tell me your symptoms?" Alex asked.**

"**Yeah I guess…"**

**  
"Ok just list them off, Mer."**

"**I have really sharp pains in my lower abdomen and back, nausea, vomiting, and I am bleeding you know where. Its not my time either." She said grimacing. **

"**Well ok. I will be getting your tests back soon and we should know what's wrong. It doesn't sound or look like pregnancy."**

"**Thank god." She said as a nurse brought some paperwork in.**

"**Well the moment of truth, Mer." He said laughing.**

"**What? What's so funny?"**

"**Dude you have chlamydia." **

"**Oh my god." Meredith said slightly pissed.**

"**Well we are going to start treatment if you sign."**

**  
"Here." She said tossing the consent form back at him and rolling over.**

"**Mere you ok?" He asked. She looked mad.**

"**Can you get Mark for me?" She said looking very angry.**

"**Yes, Meredith." He didn't want to be in that room with her and Mark, she would likely kill him.**

"**Dr. Sloan. Your… uh… Meredith wants you."**

"**Why didn't she get me herself."**

"**Well she is in the hospital as a patient. She was admitted with chlamydia." Alex said as both Mark and Derek's heads shot up.**

**  
"Oh god."**

**  
"Yeah man she's pissed."**

**  
"She's gonna kill me."**

"**Most likely." Alex said leading Mark to her room. he was praying to god she didn't dump him and Derek was pining for his loss…hoping for the opposite as Mark.**


	5. Before He Cheats

**My life as a dirty mistress Chapter 5: Before he cheats**

Well I have been catching a lot of trouble from some reviewers. I know I made a mistake in the last chapter but I am going to fix it in this chapter. I am not a doctor and I think I can safely say that most of you aren't either or you probably wouldn't have time for this. But I know you are probably thinking, "Well It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know an STD can't set in over night." BUT I am a freshman in high school. You can't seriously expect these things to pop into my head right away. So I am not the most educated on STD's but I try and that's all that matters. So enjoy the next chapter while I try to fix this.

"**Meredith, think about this for a second." Mark said trying to tell her that he couldn't have been the one that gave her chlamydia. **

"**What Mark?"**

"**I cant have been the one that gave you an STD. I had sex with you for the first time last night."**

"**Your right." She said sighing. She didn't have to be mad at Mark. She was beginning to like Mark. She smiled as he hugged her. **

**Later that day Meredith was thinking over the possible person that would have given her chlamydia. She thought and the only possible was Derek. But he didn't have chlamydia, because they were a couple, and he wouldn't have cheated on her…would he? Derek walked in with a very angry expression.**

"**So I heard you finally got what was coming to you for sleeping around." He said scoffing but Meredith hadn't heard him. Her eyes were blurred and glazed over with tears.**

"**It was you. You're the only one who could have given me an STD. But then the fact that you would have had to be cheating on me came up. But then again there are other ways of getting STD's so please tell me you weren't cheating, please Derek." She said pleading. She was still not over him and thinking about Derek cheating on her was a horrible thought, although the look in his eye proved otherwise.**

"**Derek please?"**

"**I did once. You were on call and I had a rough day at work. I needed you and I couldn't bare all the meaningless sex. I knew I couldn't ask for you." He said feeling completely horrible. He didn't want to have to tell her that but he couldn't stand to lie to her.**

"**Who with?" She said furious and upset at the same time.**

**Derek sighed, he didn't want to tell her but he had to. "Rose. Meredith I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He said and she gave a small laugh. **

"**Didn't mean to? Didn't mean to lie to me about your secret wife? Didn't mean to flirt with my sister? Didn't mean to cheat on me with a nurse. No wonder I got an STD!" She huffed. **

"**Meredith I am sorry." **

**  
"Oh your sorry. Wow I feel so much better!" she said sarcastically. "Just leave Derek." She said and he turned to walk out. Leaving the sobbing woman behind. Mark walked in to comfort her. **

"**Why would he do that to me?"**

"**He wasn't thinking strait Meredith." He said rubbing her back.**

**  
"So your standing up for him now?"**

"No Meredith I understand these kinds of things. You are the kind of woman that needs love, attention, and commitment. But Derek wanted, needed attention. And you were in no shape to give it to him. So he went looking elsewhere."

"**I think I understand. Mark?" she said snuggling closer to him.**

"**What sweetheart?"**

**  
"If you were Derek would you have left me for Rose?"**

"**Of course not, you are the sweetest woman I know. I would never leave you. I have changed."**

**  
"I think I can make this work, Mark."**

**  
"I think I can make it work too, Meredith." And they both meant it….so much for DMC…**

The truth is painful. Deep down, nobody wants to hear it, especially when it hits close to home. Sometimes we tell the truth because the truth is all we have to give. Sometimes we tell the truth because we need to say it out loud to hear it for ourselves. And sometimes we tell the truth because we just can't help ourselves. Sometimes, we tell them because we owe them at least that much. – Meredith Grey

_**Well I hope you liked it and that it cleared some stuff up, Please R&R!!!!**_


End file.
